Three's not a crowd
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Caught in an awkward position with Glaz, Kapkan might have bitten more than he can swallow. Or perhaps not. (Tachanka/Glaz/Kapkan threesome NSFW)


**Three's not a crowd**

* * *

"Too slow guys! Again!"

It was the tenth time they were doing this training exercise, and each time Ash decreed they hadn't been as fast as they should have been. Everyone groaned as they shuffled back to their starting positions. An obstacle course was a pretty standard exercise, basic even, but the time requirement was frankly ridiculous. Yes, it was good to hone their reflexes, but it could be very frustrating to go over and over the same motions constantly only to fail.

The new round began, and they all sprinted forward. Kapkan passed him by, running just a few feet in front of him, and the way his clothes clung to his body was incredibly distracting. That was a small detail Glaz forgot to mention: he was feeling horny as hell since he woke up with Kapkan draped over him, and he hadn't had an opportunity to deal with his arousal. It did not help at all that the tracksuit trousers he was wearing accentuated Kapkan's ass every time he moved or jumped. Or when he climbed, oh damn that was a sight to behold.

His reaction time was slower than it should be, since Glaz's attention was otherwise compromised. Still, he tried to focus on the exercise. After deciding the best course of action was to bypass the hunter, Glaz run faster and faster, dodging and vaulting over the obstacles in the way. Being ahead of his boyfriend was for the best in regards to his power of concentration. Plus, he got to rub it in his face how he won him. That would make up for losing their earlier sparring match.

The first person to finish the obstacle course was, unsurprisingly, Caveira, closely followed by Hibana. But at least this time Ash declared they all had run the course in an acceptable amount of time, and there was a massive sigh of relief before everyone scattered to the winds.

"Whew, finally it's over!" Kapkan approached him, stretching his arms over his head in a way that had the t-shirt riding up and exposing a thin strip of his midriff. It was on that precise moment Glaz realized Kapkan was doing it on purpose. "Let's go shower. Or do you want to go gym again?"

Glaz was not fooled by his seemingly innocent words. Maxim was obviously aware of how it was affecting him, that barely concealed smirk was just the final proof. He should have realised earlier, when he'd done those suggestive stretching poses before their sparring session. Or how he used any and every opportunity to brush against him.

"I'd rather go to the shooting range. So shower first." Glaz was already planning an appropriate revenge for Kapkan's underhanded tactics in riling him up.

They walked side by side, talking about a shooting competition afterwards, while Kapkan insistently brushed his hands against his and Glaz pretended he didn't notice.

The locker room was nearly empty, the only one there was Buck, who had already showered and was now getting dressed. It was a rare occasion when the locker room wasn't full of loud conversations and joking, but Glaz preferred it this way. Taking a spot in the long bench, Glaz surreptitiously watched his boyfriend undress. It wasn't the first time he saw him get naked, obviously, but it was a spectacle that never failed to capture his attention. The way his muscles would ripple and flex as he exposed more and more of his body, it was entrancing. Glaz tried to be discreet, although he doubted Buck would make any comment if he caught him staring at Kapkan. The Canadian was polite to a fault.

Glaz let Kapkan head off to the showers while he pretended to search for his body wash, when in fact he was just picking up the bottle of lube and condoms he kept stashed in his locker. The shower line was empty except for Kapkan. Perfect. Thankful of the water spray muffling any other noises, Glaz left the body wash and the other item on top of the half wall that marked out the proper showering area. He quietly approached Kapkan from behind and put his arms around the hunter's waist, leaving a kiss on his right shoulder. Kapkan literally jumped in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing Timur?" He hissed, turning around to face the sniper. "We're not alone!"

"Hmm," Glaz bit his neck, hard enough to leave a strong mark, making Kapkan gasp. "Buck is almost done, he probably left already or is about to leave."

As if to prove his point, the sound of the entrance door was heard in that exact moment, and then absolute silence except for the water still running. Glaz felt Kapkan relaxing somewhat on his arms now that they were alone, and he started sucking on his neck, intent on leaving as many marks as possible.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your little displays during the training?" Glaz punctuated his question with a bite to the hunter's shoulder, an action that was rewarded with a throaty moan.

"I don't know, took you long enough to notice it." Kapkan's sass was quickly punished by pushing him against the tiled wall of the shower, and Glaz turning off the water. "Someone's feeling aggressive today, huh?"

"You brought this on yourself Maxim," Glaz said, openly smirking at him. With his hands on Kapkan's shoulders, pinning him against the wall, Glaz bent down to take a nipple into his mouth. Kapkan arched under him, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure when Glaz moved up to bite his pectoral and then trace the mark with his tongue.

Having the hunter at his mercy like that was a heady feeling. They both knew Kapkan could break away easily if he wanted, but he loved being in this position, no matter how much he complained sometimes. The sniper let his hands slide off from Kapkan's shoulders, trailing along his body, stopping to pinch his nipples before resuming their path down his toned stomach and further down. He closed his fist around Kapkan's hot, hard length, and at the same time he bit into the hunter's exposed neck. Kapkan fucking mewled like he'd never heard before. The sound made his dick twitch impatiently, and he pressed himself against his boyfriend's thick thigh.

"I love it when you lose control like this," Glaz whispered against his lips.

Feeling like the situation was quickly spinning away from his grasp, Kapkan made a last ditch effort to regain the upper hand. He put his arms around Glaz's neck and brought him closer for a deep kiss. The sniper's composure faltered as Kapkan showed him how well he knew to use his tongue, kissing him breathless and moving one of his hands to his plump ass.

"First one to make a sound loses?" Maxim proposed with a cocky smile.

This was a game they often played, and the loser would gladly submit to the mercy of the winner. Not today though, Glaz wasn't in the mood for playing. He already knew what he wanted.

He dragged his fist lazily up and down Kapkan's cock, watching raptly as he opened his mouth in a soundless gasp of pleasure. "I don't think so Maxim, you already lost before. Didn't know you could mewl like that."

"You fucking sex fiend." Kapkan face was slightly flushed, his hips bucking forward in an attempt to get more contact, more friction. "Always so eager for this."

"And you aren't?" Glaz shot back, pumping him harder but still not fast enough as Kapkan wanted.

With their attention so focused on each other as they were, and with Kapkan's breathless moans masking other noises too, it was no wonder neither of them noticed they weren't alone anymore. That was, until the third party let his presence be known in a rather loud fashion.

"Gah, you're at it again?! Do you guys ever take a break?" Tachanka grumbled, towel slung over his shoulder and wearing nothing else.

Glaz froze on the spot, his face heating up as he knew they image they were presenting right now. Kapkan pinned to the wall, chest and neck dotted with bite marks, and Glaz all over him and with his hand still on the hunter's cock. While on the very public showers, where anyone could walk in as Tachanka just did. But while Glaz stayed silent, looking at their older team mate like a deer caught in the headlights, Kapkan's first instinct always was to let his mouth run ahead.

"And how do you know that Alex? Have you been keeping tabs on how often do we fuck?" Kapkan teased the older operator, as if he hadn't just been discovered in a very awkward position. "If I had known you were into it I'd have invited you to join."

In a surprising twist, at least for Glaz, Tachanka laughed good naturedly at Kapkan's words. "Didn't know you were into being watched, how kinky! Or is that your way of proposing a threesome?"

An expectant silence took hold for a few seconds, as they all considered if that had been a joke or a real proposition. Then Kapkan had to open his big mouth again. "What do you think Timur, do you think we should play nice with our old comrade?"

"You're being quite the handful today, I might need the help to keep you in check." Now that did have the effect of making Kapkan splutter in surprise.

However Glaz knew him well enough to know he was intrigued by the idea, otherwise he'd be loudly and clearly putting a stop to it instead of looking hungrily at Tachanka and then back at Glaz again.

He resumed his attack on the hunter's neck, hoping Tachanka would take the hint and join them. Glaz would be lying if he said he'd never thought in such a way about the older man and his broad back and muscled chest. Plus, the idea of sharing Kapkan with him was really hot. In the end all that it was needed to convince Tachanka to join was Kapkan gesturing at him to come closer. He discarded the towel, leaving it next to the lube bottle Glaz had brought before, and stepped up to them. Glaz moved slightly to the side, leaving him space to admire the view. And it was such a pretty picture too, Kapkan hard and flushed and panting, reclined against the wall as Glaz staked his claim on his lips. Tachanka had never been a man to stop for long to contemplate his actions, he dove straight into things. And that's exactly what he did, sucking a mark on Kapkan's clavicle and his hand joining Timur's one wrapped around Kapkan's erection.

Being on the receiving end of both of his team mate's attentions was like a wet dream come true, and Kapkan was melting in Glaz's arms and straining towards Tachanka at the same time. However, just laying there wasn't Kapkan's style. He gently pushed them both away to get some space to move, and then, ignoring their worried glances, he dropped to his knees on the cold and slippery tiles. He licked his lips in anticipation, wetting them, before taking Glaz into his mouth. He sucked on the engorged tip, covering the base with his right hand, while he used the left one to take Tachanka's cock. Then he switched to sucking Tachanka, who wasted no time in gripping his hair to guide Kapkan in his movements, pushing him further than he'd gone with Glaz. That dominant display made his dick twitch eagerly. He loved it when Timur got rough with him, and now he had two men willing to use him until he could barely walk.

"That's it Maxim, you're being so good." Kapkan felt the thick cock slip deeper into his throat and he moaned unashamed, loving the praise he was getting from Tachanka.

Not wanting to leave Glaz hanging, he grabbed him by the back of the thigh and pushed him closer, until he both men's dicks in front of him. Sucking both of them at the same time was more complicated than he imagined, but Kapkan was determined. Just having the heads in his mouth was a substantial stretch compared with taking just one, but it was driving him wild. He licked both as best as he could, saliva dripping down his chin. Kapkan collected the droplets of precum in his tongue and realised he could identify Glaz's taste, he was very familiar with it. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the moment, both of his hands busy pumping the base of the cocks currently in his mouth. His balls felt heavy with arousal and as much as Kapkan was enjoying himself, he wished he had one of his hands free to touch himself.

As if sensing what Kapkan was thinking, Glaz pulled out of his mouth. "Up, c'mon. You can continue that bent over."

After some awkward shuffling and repositioning, they finally found something that worked for them all. Kapkan did truly end up bent over, continuing to suck Tachanka's thick cock with fervent admiration. Meanwhile, Glaz worked him open one finger at a time, always adding more lube every time he added another one. The perks of having Glaz fingering him was that he knew exactly how to twist his fingers to have Kapkan moaning around Tachanka's dick, pushing back and basically fucking himself on the fingers like an eager whore. Fuck, Glaz would never tire of seeing the hunter's most wanton side.

"I thought you said he often gave you trouble Timur," Tachanka commented. He had one hand holding the back of the hunter's head as he slowly fucked his mouth thoroughly.

Kapkan was doing his best to focus on using his tongue on Tachanka's dick, tracing a trail on the underside before toying with the ridge. However, it was difficult to concentrate when Timur's fingers were scissoring him open, rubbing his insides in all the right ways.

"That's because you have him occupied." Otherwise he'd already be making demands, pushing for Glaz to get on with it and fuck him already.

For once, Glaz was relishing the opportunity to tease his partner as much as he wanted. He pressed again the pads of the three fingers he had inside Kapkan against his prostate and heard the choked noises it wrung from him. Beautiful. His cock hung heavy and pulsing, untouched for the moment as Glaz wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

Eventually Glaz's desire to bury himself in the hunter's ass outweighed his desire to see for how long he could drag Kapkan's pleasure like this. He withdrew his fingers and watched the hole clench up, hungry for more. He rubbed it with the pad of his thumb and it gave way easily, trying to suck him in greedily. Glaz blindly reached for the lube and a condom, almost knocking the bottle down in his haste to slick up his erection.

Pushing inside him was always an intense moment, for both of them. Glaz closed his eyes in bliss as he bottomed out, moaning in appreciation of how good Kapkan felt around him. On his part, Kapkan had stopped sucking off Tachanka and was moaning something that did sound like "Oh God, yes" as Glaz entered him. The first thrust was not slow, but it was gentle. Kapkan pushed back against him, desperate for more. He'd been teased long enough, he needed to be fucked hard. He might have said that aloud, considering the way Tachanka chuckled and caressed his cheek.

"How does he feel?" Tachanka eased Kapkan into a more upright position, his hot hand wrapping around the hunter's leaking dick. Kapkan couldn't answer him coherently, except with a blissed out gasp.

"Perfect, he feels perfect!" Glaz panted while thrusting deeper into him. The added stimulation from Tachanka's hand had him tightening around Glaz's member, and it made a wet sloppy noise every time Glaz pushed in, the excess lube dripping down them both.

"Harder, please, harder...Ahh!" Kapkan broke off into a moan as Glaz complied with his request. He always ended up caving in to his wishes when he begged.

The faster Glaz went, the more they both moaned. He had found the angle that had Kapkan whimpering in need every time he thrust in, and was mercilessly pounding into him now. As if the hard strokes of Timur's cock deep inside him weren't enough to drive him to madness, Tachanka's fist around Kapkan's dick had reduced him to a moaning wreck. Kapkan rested his head against Tachanka's broad chest as the older man jerked him off in time with Glaz's thrusting. He was so close he could cry.

"I-I'm... Ah, fuck!" Kapkan trembled and just as he felt like he was reaching the tipping point, Tachanka's hand gripped the base of his cock tightly. He gasped in bewilderment as the usual orgasmic bliss washed over him, but he wasn't ejaculating not one drop. His balls ached for release and yet it felt like he was having a really good orgasm. It was a maddening sensation, so much pleasure and need combined and thrumming deep inside him.

The clenching and spasming of the walls around him had Glaz grinding into Kapkan's ass and letting himself go over the edge with a wordless cry. He rode his climax through, milking Kapkan until it all became too much and he had to withdraw from inside his lover.

He wordlessly switched positions with Tachanka, who grabbed a condom from the couple of spare ones next to the lube. Kapkan just reclined against Glaz, humming happily as the sniper kissed him. The cool touch of lubed fingers on his entrance made him moan as desire shot through him like a spreading wildfire. He was still hard and desperate to cum, despite how wrecked he felt after that. Tachanka didn't bother with much preparation, since Kapkan was already loose from being fucked by Glaz. He pushed in slowly, savouring the feeling of finally having his hard cock encased in such deliciously welcoming wet heat.

For Kapkan the stretch felt perfect, opening him wider than Glaz but not so much that it would be uncomfortable. And it rubbed all the right spots on his way in. Glaz had taken to kiss his face as Tachanka took him roughly, hands gripping his hips and steadying him, and Kapkan thought he might pass out in bliss. Tachanka was pushing in with his fingers the lube that dribbled out every time he thrust in him, going out until only the tip remained in before snapping his hips forward and making Kapkan moan and beg for more. A familiar warmth was spreading inside Kapkan, consuming him, and all it took to push him over the edge once more was Glaz kissing his lips tenderly while pinching his nipple. Kapkan felt himself tense up, clenching around Tachanka as a wave of intense pleasure violently swept over him, thick spurts of semen landing all over his and Glaz's thighs. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he just groaned and saw black spots on the corner of his vision. That was how intense his release was.

It didn't take much longer for Tachanka to finish either, the man kept using Kapkan, chasing after his own orgasm while prolonging the pleasure for his partner with every movement. And then he went in deeper than before and stilled, biting the hunter's shoulder and groaning in satisfaction.

When Tachanka slipped out Kapkan collapsed even more against Glaz, soaking up in the affections from his boyfriend and feeling his legs tremble like they were made of jello. Tachanka joined up, leaving an affectionate kiss on his neck. The communal shower was hardly the place to enjoy the afterglow of his two explosive orgasms, but they shouldn't have fucked in here either, so Kapkan wasn't really bothered about it.

"Next time you want me to join, I'm going to make both of you scream," Tachanka promised in a gruff yet lovable tone.

Glaz was fine with that, and also more than a bit curious to experience the same Kapkan went through. But he'd only accept as long as Kapkan also agreed of course. Although he had the feeling his boyfriend would not be opposed to it.

However, they had no time to reply to him since the door to the locker room opened and some people came in, animatedly chatting with each other. The three Russians scrambled to clean the evidence of their activities and shower for real this time. Still, when Bandit and Jäger came into the shower area, there was an awkward pause when they all surreptitiously stared at each other. There was no way they could know what just happened, was it? They had disposed of the condoms, cleaned themselves and Kapkan could finally stand up by himself. Everything looked normal, yet Glaz had the feeling Bandit somehow knew. Thank god he was done and ready to bolt out of the showers.

"Since you're almost done, can you lend me that?" Bandit pointed to the bottle next to the body was. "Vanilla is my favourite"

With crescent horror, Glaz realized it wasn't the body wash what was vanilla scented, it was the lube, which was still innocently standing next to the other bottle.


End file.
